1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to providing content to webpages and, more particularly, to selecting content for a requested webpage based on the received user selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, in order to attract more users, online service providers would like to provide more personalized content for the requested webpages. Usually, a portion of the content in a requested webpage is personalized based on the user's past online activities, and the user has no control over how the content in the requested webpage is personalization. Since the user's interest may change from time to time, some or all of the personalized content in a requested webpage may not be compelling to the user anymore. Furthermore, the user has no knowledge which portion of the content is personalized in a requested webpage.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for a system and method for providing content for a requested webpage based on a user selection that defines the personalization settings for the webpage.